Sailor Moon and Sailor Star
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: One day, Usagi Tsukino, a clumsy 8th grader, with her twin sister, Rose Tsukino, stumble upon a talking cat named Luna. Luna tells them that they are destined to be Sailor Moon and Sailor Star, "champions of love and justice", and they must search for the fabled Moon Princesses.
1. Peculiar Morning

Rose stirred for a moment as she slowly started to flutter her eyes open. She yawned while stretching her arms and legs. She sat up and rubbed the tired feeling out of her bright, blue eyes. She gave a slightly annoyed sigh when she saw the mess her hair was in. Bed head was always terrible for her, especially with having so much hair.

Rose looked over at the other side of the room where her sister, Usagi, laid, still asleep. A small smile graced her lips before getting on her feet and moving into the bathroom. Rose stared at her refection in the giant bathroom mirror for a moment. She looked over her fair, pale skin and long, red locks of hair that cascaded down her back. She reached forward on the counter and picked up her hair brush. She slowly started to brush through the mess that was her hair. There were times she questioned why she kept it so long, since it only made it that much harder to take care of. She wasn't sure. Maybe it was because Usagi had long hair. Maybe she only felt pretty if her hair was abnormally long. The answer wasn't very clear to her. All she could think of was that it felt right. Rose shook her head, clearing away her thoughts and went back to brushing her hair.

After several minutes, Rose had brushed her hair to the point where it looked and felt like silk. Feeling satisfied with her work, she returned to the room she shared with Usagi to get her school uniform. Rose couldn't stop a few small giggles from escaping her lips at seeing her sister all sprawled out on her bed in such a silly way.

Rose looked at her sister's clock and saw that she needed to get up soon if she didn't want to be late for school. That was a small problem with her. No matter what Rose tried, she was never able to get Usagi to show up anywhere on time. Rose just shook her head and headed down to the kitchen where her mom and dad were already waiting.

"Morning, my little blossom," Kenji said with a smile as he looked over the morning paper.

"Morning, Dad, Mom," Rose said walking past the table and into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, I already have breakfast ready," Ikuko called from the table.

"I know," Rose said grabbing a small treat from the pantry and wrapping it up. "Just working on my back up plan. You both know how Usagi can be in the morning."

Ikuko and Kenji both let out a bit of a sigh and nodded as Rose sat at the table and nibbled on the pancakes Ikuko had prepared. After a few minutes, Shingo showed up and joined them at the table.

"Is your sister up yet?" Ikuko asked as Shingo sat down.

"I don't think so," Shingo said. "But it's Usagi. She'd sleep for a week straight if she could."

Rose let out a small chuckle. "That's just our Usagi."

A fair bit of time passed, and Rose was starting to worry. She didn't want Usagi to be later dn she didn't want to be late either. However, being Usagi's sister, Rose never left for school until her sister was ready. She suddenly heard a high pitched scream and loud falls of footsteps coming from upstairs. It looked like Usagi was finally up.

"I can't believe I overslept!" Usagi exclaimed runing around, trying to brush her teeth and her hair and get dressed. "Why didn't any of you wake me?!"

"I kept coming up to your room, and you said you were awake," Ikuko said slightly irritated.

"And you believed me?!" Usago exclaimed nearly falling down the stairs. Rose calmly handed Usagi her bag and followed her out the front door.

"We're gonna be late! We're gonna be late!" Usagi exclaimed running down the sidewalk with Rose close behind her.

"Calm down, Usagi!" Rose exclaimed. "You can't be this harsh on your body after just getting up. You haven't even eaten yet."

Usagi stopped in her tracks, nearly making Rose run into her. She turned to face Rose as her eyes watered up. "Oh my gosh," she said sounding chocked up. "I didn't eat breakfast!" She then went into one of her crying breakdowns. "I'm gonna starve!"

"It's okay, Usagi," Rose said pulling out the treat she had taken from the pantry. "I always come prepared."

"Is that...?!" Usagi asked in excitement.

"Yes," Rose said with a smile and a nod. "It's one of my homemade breakfast bars."

"Yay!" Usagi exclaimed quickly grabbing the bar from Rose's hand and taking a big bite out of it. She then embraced her with tears in her eyes. "You're such an amazing sister!"

"There, there," Rose said with a nervous laugh as she patted Usagi's back. "It's just what I do, but we should really get going-"

"Oh my gosh! We're late!" Usagi exclaimed, remembering the situation they were in. "Come on!" She grabbed Rose by her wrist and sped down the sidewalk at tremendous speed.

They suddenly paused when they passed a parking lot. They saw a group of young boys bulling a black cat.

"Hey!" Usagi and Rose yelled running towards the boys, scaring them off.

"Some people have some nerve!" Usagi said with a huff.

"Oh, you poor thing," Rose said kneeling down and picking the cat up. "Are you alright?" She then noticed the cat was desperately clawing at a bandage that was stuck to her forehead. Rose acted instinctively and pulled the bandage off, revealing a crescent moon mark on the cat's head. The cat was still for a moment before jumping high and landing on the top of a car, looking at Usagi and Rose.

"Okay," Usagi said nervously. She gasped when she heard a clock chime in the distance. "Oh no! Come on, Rose!" She once again grabbed her sister by the wrist and raced towards the school.

The cat watched them with interest as they disappeared in the distance. Could they be the ones she was looking for?


	2. Another Day

Rose couldn't believe it, but somehow she and Usagi had made it to class before Miss Haruna did. Rose let out a long sigh of relief as she slid into her seat.

"Hi, Rose," Umino said stepping in front of her desk.

"Morining, Umino," Rose said trying to sound polite. She didn't hate Umino or anything, but the way he was constantly. bugging her to get a chance with Usagi annoyed her a fair amount of the time.

"So I heard we're supposed to get our exams back today," Umino said. "Any idea how you-" Before he could finish, Usagi butt in with Naru with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Rose," Usagi said bouncing up and down. "Naru and I were just talking about the new Sailor V game. I'm so excited! I just can't wait to play it!"

"Well, you're gonna have to wait a little longer," a voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Miss Haruna standing there with a scowl on her face. "You should focus more on your studies, so you don't have grades like this." She pulled out a test with red marks all over it and a circled 30 at the top.

"I failed again?!" Usagi said terrified as Miss Haruna shoved her test into her hands.

"At least one Tsukino actually tries," Miss Haruna said handing Rose a paper with a 94 on it. "Why can't you be more like your sister, Usagi?" Miss Haruna said as she walked away and continued handing back the completed tests. Usagi just frowned sadly as Rose patted her back.

Usagi remained in a bummed state for the remainder of the day. She and Rose had finished all their classes and were sitting outside with Naru.

"Cheer up, Usagi," Rose said patting her sister's back. "It's not that bad."

"It's horrible," Usagi said. "Mom's gonna be furious, and she'll never let me play the new Sailor V game!"

"Hi, girls!" Umino said, appearing out of nowhere and making all of them jump.

"Umino!" Naru exclaimed in annoyance.

"Hey, Usagi, want me to be your tutor?" Umino asked. "I didn't study, and I got a 95 on my test. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my parents."

"You're not helping, Umino," Rose said hugging Usagi. "She already feels bad enough. She doesn't need you gloating about your grades."

"But-" Amino tried to say.

"I know what could cheer you up, Usagi," Naru said. "My mom has some new pieces at her shop. Maybe we could check it out."

"Wow! Really?" Usagi exclaimed, getting excited.

"What good is shopping going to do?" Umino asked. "You should focus on your studies."

"Bye, Umino," Usagi said as she and Naru got up and walked off.

"You really should work on your social skills," Rose said placing her hand on Umino's shoulder. He turned his head to look at her, and she saw a strange glow in his eyes.

"If you say so, Rose," Umino said turning his whole body to face her and holding her hand between both of his.

"Okay," Rose said nervously taking a step back and pulling her hand out of his grasp. "I better go now. Bye." She then rushed off.

"Hey, Rose," Usagi said once Rose caught up with her and Naru. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing to worry about," Rose said trying to forget about what just happened with Umino.

After a while, the three girls ended up in front of Naru's mother's jewelry store. They were surprised to see the place jam-packed with customers.

"Wow, I've never seen this place so busy before," Rose said.

"I've never seen my mom act like this before," Naru said as they saw Naru's mom yelling through a megaphone about special sales.

"Mom?" Naru asked as the three of them walked up to her. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Naru, sweetie," her mom said, putting the megaphone down. "Isn't it wonderful? Business is sure booming today."

"It's awesome!" Usagi exclaimed. "I've never seen jewelry so affordable!"

"Oh, yes," Naru's mom said walking behind a counter. "I have something I think you'll like." She pulled out a ring box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "A fine 20 karats."

"Oh my gosh," Usagi said looking at the ring with starry eyes. "it's beautiful! But it must cost a fortune."

"Not at all," Naru's mom said. "With today's sales, it would come down to $10."

"20 karats for 10 dollars?!" Usagi and Naru exclaimed. They were suddenly crowded by all the women in the store as they all fought over the ring.

Rose, Usagi, and Naru finally made it out of the store after escaping the women. "Sorry about that," Naru said.

"It's okay," Rose said. "We should probably head home anyway."

"Yeah," Usagi said with a sigh as she lowered her head. "I just have to figure out how to tell Mom about...this." Usagi held up her failed test.

"Well, good luck," Naru said walking back into the store.

Usagi sighed as she looked at her test again. "Rose, how can I show her this thing?!" Usagi exclaimed crumpling up the paper into a ball and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Usagi!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oww!" they heard someone exclaim. "Hey watch it, Meatball Head."

They both turned around to see an older teen guy wearing shades. "Oh, sorry," Usagi said.

"A 30?" the guy said looking at Usagi's paper. Usagi let out a small scream in surprise. "are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?"

"That's not very nice," Rose said as Usagi angrily grabbed her test from his hands.

"Forget him," Usagi said grabbing her sister's hand. "Come on, Rose. What a jerk. Who does he think he is calling me a meatball head?" Rose looked back over her shoulder at the guy as her sister continued to fume. She wasn't sure why, but he seemed familiar in some way.


	3. Black Cat

Rose felt Usagi shake as their home came into view. She squeezed her hand tightly and tried to give her a reassuring smile. Usagi took a deep breath, and they both entered the house.

"We're home," Rose said.

"Hello, girls," Ikuko said walking out of the kitchen with a smile. "I heard you got your tests back today. Umino told me he got a 95. Oh, his parents are so disappointed."

Usagi shook slightly and started to sweat. Rose handed Ikuko her test.

"Oh, a 94," Ikuko said with a smile. "Well done, Rose. And you, Usagi?" Usagi fidgeted around nervously, trying to find an excuse. When she couldn't think of anything, she sighed in defeat and handed her test over. The moment Ikuko saw it, her expression turned into a dark, dangerous glare. "A 30?! This is unacceptable!" She suddenly shoved Usagi out the front door. "You go to the library and study!" She slammed the door behind her.

"Mom, let me back in!" Usagi exclaimed banging on the door. "I can't study this late in the day! It's bad for the brain! Come on!"

"Mom," Rose said. "Please, let her back in. I can tutor her in our room."

"Fine," Ikuko said with a huff. "But I better see results next time." She opened the door, leading to Usagi falling on the floor, as she was leaning against the door a second prior.

"Come on, Usagi," Rose said helping her to her feet and dragging her to their room.

"Oh, you're a life-saver, sis," Usagi said sitting on her bed.

"I'm glad you think so," Rose said putting a bunch of books on the nearby table. "Because now we have to hit the books."

"Aww," Usagi said slumping.

*Time Skip*

"And if we simplify it down, x equals what?" Rose asked. "Usagi? Usagi?" She turned to see Usagi was asleep on her bed.

"Usagi, come on," Rose said shaking her. "You have to study if you want to get Mom off of your back."

"Just five more minutes," Usagi said lazily. Before Rose could try anything else, they were both startled when a black cat jumped from the window sill and landed on Usagi's bed.

"Um, why is that cat here?" Usagi asked backing up into Rose.

"Why I'm here to see the two of you, of course," the cat said. Usagi and Rose froze.

"Did that cat just-?" Usagi started to say.

"Talk?" Rose finished.

"My name is Luna," the cat continued as if neither of the girls spoke. "And I have been searching for you two for a very long time."

"Uh," Rose and Usagi still feeling confused as ever.

"You are the chosen ones," Luna said. "I have been sent here to guide you on the path to your ultimate destinies. I wasn't sure if you were the ones the first time we met, but I've been watching the both of you. And now I absolutely know that you are the Sailor Scouts of the Moon and the Stars."

"I must have studied too hard, and now I'm dreaming," Usagi said.

"But then we'd be sharing a dream," Rose said. "And you didn't study at all."

"Neither of you believe me, do you?" Luna said. Rose and Usagi looked at each other then back at Luna. They both shook their heads.

"Alright, fine," Luna said. "Maybe this will prove it." She jumped and did a flip in the air, forming two broaches that fell onto Usagi's bed.

"Wow, so pretty," Usagi said picking one up. She quickly made her way over to her mirror and put her broach over the big bow on her school uniform. Rose picked the other up and examined it with interest.

"Now these are more than just accessories," Luna said.

"Rose, what do you think?" Usagi asked doing anew poses.

"This is serious, Usagi," Luna said. "These broaches possess incredible power. They are a big responsibility."

"What kind of responsibility?" Rose asked as she placed her broach over the bow on her uniform as well.

"There's no need to worry about any of that, Rose," Usagi said. "This is obviously a dream."

"This is not a dream!" Luna yelled, getting annoyed.

"Says the talking cat," Rose said trying to make a point.

"Fine," Luna said. "I'll prove it. Usagi, say moon prism power make up."

"Okay," Usagi said shrugging. "Moon prism power make up!" She was suddenly engulfed in an array of different color lights. When the glow died down, Usagi was wearing a sailor outfit with white gloves, knee-high red boots, special jewels in her buns of hair, and a tiara on her forehead.

"Woah!" Usagi and Rose exclaimed at the same time.

"This dream is getting weirder by the second," Usagi said freaking out.

"Rose," Luna said turning her attention to the red head. "You say stardust power make up."

"O-okay," Rose stuttered. "Stardust power make up!" Just light Usagi Rise was engulfed with lights of every color. When the glow was gone, Rose was wearing a sailor outfit similar to Usagi's, the only difference being it was a dark navy blue with silver highlights and boots. Rose also had a series of diamond jewels in her hair that was now pulled into a long braid.

Before Rose could say anything, the jewels in both her's and Usagi's hair started blinking. They also started to hear Naru's voice crying out for help.

"What's that?" Usagi asked.

"It sounds like Naru," Rose said.

"She must be in trouble," Luna said. "We have to move now."

"Right," Rose said following Luna.

"Do I have to come?" Usagi nervously asked. Rose grabbed Usagi's wrist and pulled her along.

When they arrived at the jewelry store, they saw a giant monster attacking Naru.

"Stop!" Rose exclaimed getting the monster's attention.

"How dare you take advantage of women's love for jewels?!" Usagi said.

"Who are you?" the monster demanded in a booming voice.

"We are the pretty guardians who fight for love and for justice," Rose and Usagi said in unison. "We will right wrongs and triumph over evil. Now, in the name of the moon, we'll punish you."

"Rise," the monster said. Suddenly, all the women that were passed out on the floor got onto their feet and had green glowing eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Rose exclaimed as she and Usagi grasped onto each other tightly.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Luna exclaimed. Rose and Usagi started running around like crazy chickens.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?!" Rose asked in worry as she hid behind a column.

"Um, I'll show you," Usagi said unsurely as she took a fighting stance. The monster took one swipe and hit Usagi, scraping her knees and making her hit a column.

"That hurt!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Usagi!" Rose cried out as the monster stretched its hand out towards Usagi. She let out a scream of terror before a rose suddenly was flung at the monster.

"Now who might you be?" the monster asked turning her head 180 degrees around.

"I am tuxedo mask," a man said standing in an open window several feet above. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Star, look into your hearts and find the power within you. It is your destines."

"But I don't want to be a warrior," Usagi said as her eyes tarted to water.

"Usagi, no," Rose said as she knew what was about to happen. Usagi let out a loud wail that shook the whole place, making rubble fall. Rose quickly made her way over to Usagi. She gasped and raised her arms when she saw a huge piece of rubble headed for them. Surprisingly, she never felt an impact. She looked up to see she had created a shield from some sort of gems.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled, making Usagi stop wailing. "You have to finish the monster off!"

"How?!" Usagi and Rose exclaimed.

"Use your tiara and say moon tiara action," Luna said.

"Okay," Usagi said standing up and taking off her tiara. "Moon tiara action!" With that, Usagi threw her tiara at the monster, causing it to spin until it looked like a glowing disc. It hit the monster, turning it into moon dust.

"Woah," Rose and Usagi said.

"You've done well Sailor Moon and Sailor Star," Tuxedo Mask said making them both look up at him. "Others will test you. Do not be afraid. I will fight with you." And with that, he left.

Rose looked over to see Usagi was blushing like crazy. "Um, Usagi?" she asked waving her hand in front of Usagi's face.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" Luna asked walking up to them. "Speak to us."

"What a hunky guy," Usagi said with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, boy," Rose said. "Come on, let's get out of here before we get any unwanted attention," Rose said as they rushed out and headed home.

The moment they made it back to their room, Usagi collapsed on the bed. She was exhausted. Rose chuckled and laid down as well.

Luna looked over the two girls before laying down, herself. They might have won today, but their were still so many fights to come.


	4. Early Morning Chat

Rose yawned as she sat up in her bed. She sighed slightly, remembering it was a school day. She stretched her limbs and climbed out of bed. She looked over at Usagi, who was still sound asleep. She let a smile grace her lips before she grabbed her school uniform from the closet and headed into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Rose exited the bathroom and came back to her shared room with Usagi. She jumped when she suddenly felt something brush against her leg. She looked down to see Luna staring up at her.

"Oh, Luna," Rose said lowering herself down onto her knees. "I almost forgot you were here. Is something wrong?"

"How?" Luna asked sounding tired.

"Huh?" Rose said in confusion.

"How are you able to put up with...well...this?" Luna asked as she gestured towards Usagi, who was sprawled out on her bed.

"Put up with?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Surely you know what I mean," Luna said looking Rose straight in the eyes.

"I don't think so," Rose said as she looked over at a clock. "Oh my goodness! Look at the time! We'll have to continue this conversation in the kitchen, Luna." Rose quickly got up to her feet and rushed to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked following behind Rose. "It's only 6:00. You don't have to leave for school until 8:00."

"I know," Rose said grabbing several things from around the kitchen and running around. "But I gave Usagi my last breakfast bar yesterday. I need to make a new batch."

"You see? This is what I'm talking about," Luna said jumping onto the counter next to where Rose was stirring a mixture in a bowl.

"What?" Rose asked.

"How are you able to do so much for Usagi? I've nearly been driven mad, and I've barely had to do it for a day," Luna said.

"I don't know," Rose said putting the bowl down and grabbing some more ingredients. "It's just what I'm used to I guess. I mean I've always been with Usagi since we were born. I guess I just sometimes feel the need to look after her."

"You're speaking as if you're her mother," Luna said in a bit of disbelief.

"Nah," Rose said waving off Luna's comment. "I just really care about my sister. Besides, after all the times I was left in charge of Shingo or asked to babysit, I just kind of developed a maternal side."

"Well, that's great and all," Luna said as Rose poured her mixture onto a tray. "But you're babying her too much. You can't keep doing all this for her, or she'll never mature."

"But Usagi needs me," Rose said turning to look at Luna.

"Usagi isn't a baby," Luna said. "She's fourteen and needs to start taking care of herself."

"I guess you're right," Rose said slumping a little as she placed the tray in the oven. "But I can't stand the thought of Usagi getting hurt. She can be clumsy and nearly got herself into very bad situations when we were little. I can still vividly remember when she almost got hit by a bike in the park. We were only two, but I can still remember every detail of that day and the horror I felt when she was almost hurt."

"I understand you want to protect Usagi," Luna said sitting next to Rose. "However, much like with parents and children, you have to let Usagi do things on her own and learn from her mistakes. It's all part of growing up."

"I know," Rose said walking over to a window and looking out at the sunrise. "It's just...I care about Usagi a lot. She's been there for me on my darkest days and been the best friend I ever ask for. I hardly have any friends as it is. If I lost my sister...I don't know what I'd do."

Luna walked over to Rose and sat on the window sill. She gently rubbed her paw on Rose's cheek were a couple tears were. "It'll be alright," Luna said. "I will be watching over Usagi now, too." Rose smiled a little and gently petted Luna's head. Luna actually purred a little and leaned into Rose's touch.

"Thank you," Rose said.

"You're welcome," Luna responded. "As for letting Usagi do things on her own, I want you to go to school today at the right time, whether Usagi is ready or not."

"But I never go to school unless Usagi is ready," Rose said.

"That's why you need to go on your own time today," Luna said. "Usagi had already developed a high dependency on you. We have to lower it down before it becomes an even bigger issue."

"I guess you have a point," Rose said. Just then, the oven went off and Rose grabbed her special oven mitts Usagi gave her for her birthday last year. She opened the oven and pulled out the tray.

"This is the best way to start," Luna said as Rose took a knife and started cutting rectangles out of the substance in the tray. "Taking small steps will help the both of you. You'll feel more comfortable letting Usagi do things on her own, and Usagi won't rely on you for everything."

"Okay," Rose said as she wrapped each rectangular treat. "I'll do it."

Rose stayed true to her word and left for school on time. As everyone expected, Usagi still wasn't up. Rose hoped the little note and treat she left in Usagi's bag would make up for her shock.

Rose took a deep breath as she walked to school, quietly assuring herself that Usagi would be fine and Luna would have everything under control.


	5. Fortune Telling

Rose sighed as she tapped her fingernails against her desk. She still couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for leaving without Usagi for school. She just hoped Usagi wouldn't be mad at her for leaving.

Rose was pulled from her thoughts when Miss Haruna started taking roll. It wasn't too long after Umino was called that Rose saw Usagi crawling on the floor, likely trying to avoid being seen coming in late.

"Well, good morning to you, Usagi," Umino suddenly said, drawing all attention to her. Usagi groaned at being discovered.

"You go straight to the hall!" Miss Haruna angrily yelled. Usagi sighed and walked towards the door.

Rose looked over at Umino, who seemed to be fidgeting like crazy. He kept looking back and forth between Rose and Usagi as if he was dealing with an internal conflict. He suddenly shot up from his desk and joined Usagi in the hall. Rose couldn't help but feel off about it for the rest of the day.

Once classes were over for the day, Rose was walking with Naru and Usagi out of the school. "I can't help but feel Umino acted weirder than usual today," Rose said.

"I agree completely," Usagi said crossing her arms. "I don't know what's gotten into the little weirdo's mind."

"He did say he wanted to talk to me about something after classes," Naru said. "I wonder if that has anything to do with it."

"Well, good luck with that," Usagi said grabbing Rose's wrist and walking away quickly.

"What's with the rush?" Rose asked as she and Usagi turned a corner.

"Why'd you leave without me today?!" Usagi suddenly exclaimed. "We always walk to school together."

"I'm sorry," Rose said. "But Luna told me to leave by myself today."

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"Luna said you were too dependent on me and had to do things without me," Rose said.

"What?" Usagi said in shock.

"Luna told me I was babying you too much, and it would get in the way of our new...jobs," Rose said.

"Oh, come on, Rose," Usagi said. "Does this mean no more breakfast bars?"

"I put one in your bag before I left this morning," Rose said.

"Huh?" Usagi said opening her bag and digging around until she found the treat. She suddenly embraced Rose. "You're such a great sister!"

"Thanks," Rose said patting Usagi's back. "Now, we should probably get going."

"Yeah," Usagi said as she started to munch down on her bar.

On their way home, Rose and Usagi passed by a fortune teller, but they were surprised at what they saw.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as she and Usagi approached the elderly fortune teller.

"Usually there's a lot of people here," Usagi added.

"Ah, yes," the fortune teller said. "But it seems I have some competition." He pointed across the street at a building with a sign that read "House of Fortune".

"Do they tell fortunes, too?" Usagi asked.

"Yes," the fortune teller said. "And everyone wants to go there because it's new."

Usagi suddenly held her hand out in front of the fortune teller's face. "Well, I'd like you to read my fortune," Usagi said with a smile.

"Of course," the fortune teller said, returning Usagi's smile. He grabbed a magnifying glass and looked at Usagi's palm. "I can see there's a bit who likes you, someone you see every day."

"Really?" Usagi asked in surprise. He responded with a simple nod.

"Oh!" Usagi said grabbing Rose's hand and holding her palm out to the fortune teller. "You should read Rose's, too!"

"Usagi!" Rose exclaimed as her cheeks turned red.

"Alright," the fortune teller examining Rose's palm. "Hmm, I can tell there is a boy in your life as well. He's closer than you think. Spotting him shouldn't be too hard with that light blue hair of his."

Rose quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp and laughed nervously. "I don't know what he's talking about. You must have made some sort of mistake. Come on, Usagi. We should go." Rose quickly rushed off.

"Hey, wait up!" Usagi called as she chased after her red-headed twin.

Once Usagi finally caught up to Rose, her cheeks were extremely red. "What's wrong, Rose?" Usagi asked. "You completely freaked out back there." Usagi suddenly gasped. "Have you be seeing some one without telling me?"

"No!" Rose exclaimed. "No, nothing like that. I just got flustered. I don't know what he's talking about. Besides, I don't know any guys with light blue hair."

"Hmm, okay..." Usagi said still sounding suspicious. "But je mentioned there's a guy who like me, and he's a guy I see all the time. You think it could be Motoki?"

"The arcade guy?" Rose said. "Gee, I'm not sure."

"We should go see him!" Usagi happily exclaimed. "We should go see him right now!" Usagi started to skip with glee towards the arcade.

"I'm right behind you," Rose said following Usagi.

Rose still felt nervous about what the fortune teller had told her. Did he see the dream?


	6. Run-Ins

Rose dragged her feet slightly as she followed Usagi to the arcade. She loved Usagi, but she could be slightly annoyed with her crushes. Motoki was a nice guy, but Rose just wouldn't see it working out. She was also fairly certain that Motoki knew Usagi liked him and never did anything to show her in the slightest that he wasn't interested. Sometimes he almost seemed to encourage her attitude towards him. It sometimes just made Rose feel a little displeased with him. She supposed it might have just been her protective side taking over.

"Aww, it looks like he's not here," Usagi said as she looked through the windows of the arcade. "Oh, I really wanted to see him."

"Oh well," Dose said with a small shrug. "I suppose we should just head-"

"Oh, hey, Rose, Usagi," a voice said from behind the sisters. They turned to see Motoki standing behind them wearing a suit and tie. "Talk about perfect timing. I was just about to start my shift."

"Yeah!" Usagi happily said.

"The Sailor V game just came in," Motoki said opening the door. "Want to be the first to play it?"

"Actually," Rose tried to say.

"Of course!" Usagi happily said skipping inside. Rose sighed and slowly followed her hyper sister. She sat next to Usagi as she started her game. Rose watched the screen as Usagi went into a series of mashing the buttons as shaking the joystick.

"Come on! Come on! Yes! I got'cha! No!" Usagi exclaimed. Her screen then read game over.

"That's a pretty tough game, huh?" Motoki said walking up next to Usagi.

"Yeah," Usagi said.

"Want some tips?" Motoki asked.

"Sure," Usagi said reaching for another quarter. Motoki suddenly took a quarter from his own pocket and put it in the game machine.

"Wait!" Usagi exclaimed.

"It's on me," Motoki said with a smile.

"Okay," Usagi said blushing.

Rose looked at Usagi nervously as Motoki explained things about the game. She could tell Usagi was daydreaming based on the expression on her face. Sometimes, it hurt Rose to think about Usagi's crush. She just didn't think Motoki would ever view Usagi in that light, and Rose hated the thought of Usagi getting a broken heart over it.

Rose suddenly felt something plop on her head, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Luna resting on her head. "Luna?" Rose said in confusion.

"Oh, Luna?" Motoki said looking at Rose and the cat. "Is that her name. I've been seeing her around here a lot. Is she another one of your animal friends, Rose?"

"Well, yes, in a way," Rose said reaching up and gently petting Luna. To Usagi's surprise, Luna purred in responses instead of hissing or smacking Rose's hand away.

"That's adorable, Rose," Motoki said with a small chuckle.

"Adorable?" Usagi said slightly nervous.

"Yeah," Moroki said. "I always thought Rose having all these little animal friends was so cute."

"Well, we'd better leave," Usagi said suddenly standing up and taking Rose's hand.

"But you're still in the middle of your game," Motoki said.

"I'll finish it another time," Usagi said quickly hurrying towards the door.

"Well, hope you come back soon," Motoki said. "Seeing you always brightens my day, Usagi."

Usagi suddenly stopped in her tracks, looked over at Motoki, and smiled before heading out of the arcade.

"Aren't the both of you supposed to go home after school?" Luna asked once they were outside.

"I tried to tell Usagi, but she didn't listen," Rose said taking Luna off of her head and holding her in her arms. They both suddenly noticed Usagi was skipping away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Luna exclaimed.

"To see that fortune teller, so he can tell me more about my future with Motoki!" Usagi happily replied.

"Oh, dear," Rose said following Usagi and still carrying Luna. "She slowly becomes more and more obsessed."

"I didn't know you had other animal friends," Luna said.

"Oh," Rose said blushing a little. "Well, like I told you this morning, I've never really had that many friends besides my sister. I'm just really bad with people. I ended up feeling more comfortable around animals, so I ended up becoming friends with the animals in the park and a few strays in the streets."

"Oh," Luna said lowering her head slightly.

"You're my favorite, though," Rose said with a smile as she gently petted Luna's head. Luna simply purred in response.

"He's gone," Usagi said catching Rose's and Luna's attention. Rose looked at the empty spot where the elderly fortune teller was.

"I guess he went home," Rose said.

"And we should do the same," Luna said.

"But I really want to know," Usagi said with a sigh. "Oh, I could go to the House of Fortune." Rose and Usagi crossed the street and stood in front of the new business.

"Are you sure, Usagi?" Rose asked. "Can't you just wait until tomorrow when he comes back?"

"Hmm," Usagi thought putting her index finger to her mouth. "Oh, I know." Usagi slipped off her shoe. "Heads: I go to the house of fortune. Tails: I wait for the man to come back." She kicked up and sent her shoe flying.

"Ow!" they heard someone exclaim.

"Uh oh," Rose said quickly turning around. "Please, forgive my sister. She-" Rose paused when she saw who was hit by Usagi's shoe.

"It's that stuck-up guy again," Usagi said.

"You need to watch where you're throwing things, Meatball Head," the guy said walking towards the two girls with Usagi's shoe in his hand.

"Is that all you can say?!" Usagi angrily asked getting up in his face.

"Well how about this," the guy said getting up in her face as well. "Why don't you try acting more like a lady for a change?!"

"Okay, I think that's enough," Rose nervously said stepping between the two and separating them. She took Usagi's shoe from the guys hand and gave it to Usagi. "You don't have to be so mean to her," Rose said directing her attention to the guy. "She didn't hit you on purpose."

"She wouldn't have if she wasn't such a bone head," the guy rudely remarked.

"What was that?!" Usagi said as her face turned red and she clenched her fists. The guy didn't say anything else and just walked away.

"Hey! You come back here!" Usagi yelled. "I'm not done with you!"

"Let it go, Usagi," Rose calmly said placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "He's just trying to get under your skin. Let's just go home."

"Okay," Usagi said with a grumble slipping on her shoe. "Oh, and I was in such a good mood, too." She and Rose continued down the sidewalk and headed for their house. While walking, Rose kept thinking about the interaction she and her sister had with that strange guy. She had the weird feeling again, like she somehow knew him from somewhere. She decided to forget it and just continued to walk home with Usagi.


	7. Another Fight

Rose yawned as she closed her locker. She still couldn't stop thinking about what the fortune teller told her yesterday. It didn't help that she had the same dream about the boy with blue hair last night.

"So, did Umino tell either of you?" Naru asked, making Rose turn to look at her and Usagi.

"Tell us what?" Usagi asked.

"That he likes the both of you," Naru said with a smile. "Like, like-likes you."

"What?!" both Usagi and Rose exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah," Naru said with a bit of a chuckle. "He's been crushing on both of you and has been having a hard time trying to tell either of you or even just try to be into one of you."

"I should have known," Rose said slightly slapping her palm against her forehead. "That's why he was acting so weird yesterday."

"Hey, Tsukinos," they all heard someone say with a purr. Naru, Rose, and Usagi turned to see Umino leaning against the lockers with a confident look on his face and wearing a suit instead of his school uniform.

"Umino?" Rose said in confusion.

"What do you think you're wearing?" Naru said. "You know you can't show up to school out of uniform like that."

Umino ignored Naru and walked over to Rose and Usagi, putting an arm around both of them. "Let's go girls."

"Go where?" Usagi asked feeling confused and nervous. Rose suddenly started freaking out and quickly struggled out of Umino's hold.

"Umino!" someone angrily exclaimed. Everyone turned to see Miss Haruna standing there with her hands on her hips and a displeased look on her face. "What is the meaning of this? Is this some sort of joke?"

Umino let go of Usagi and started to walk away. "No," he simply said. He suddenly flipped up Mis Haruna's skirt as he walked by, making her squeal in surprise. "That was." Umino let out an evil laugh as he walked off.

Miss Haruna was still for a moment with a shocked look on her face. She suddenly dropped to her knees and started crying. "I'll never live this down!" she exclaimed.

"What is going on with him?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," Usagi said.

Things didn't get any better as the day continued. It wasn't just Umino who was acting different. Every boy in school started to misbehave and act rude. It wasn't until the boys started to throw rocks to break the windows of a teacher's office that Rose, Usagi, and Naru decided to step in.

"Umino, stop it!" Usagi yelled as the three girls ran up to him and a group of boys. "What has gotten into you?"

"Hey, Tsukinos," Umino said with a purr again.

"Stop saying our names like that," Usagi said.

"Hey, Rose," Umino said with a smirk, grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward. "How 'bout a kiss?" He started to lean towards her. Rose suddenly started hyperventilating.

"NO!" Rose exclaimed pushing hard against Umino and landing with a thump on the ground. She looked up at the boys and her sister with Naru. Her cheeks turned pink and tears pricked her eyes.

"Rosie?" Usagi said reaching her hand out to her sister. Rose quickly got up to her feet and ran away. "Rosie!" Usagi called after her. She suddenly felt her blood start to boil. "Umino!" Usagi yelled turning around. "I don't know what's wrong with you today, but you're being a serious jerk! And you better leave my sister alone!" Usagi then rushed off to find her sister.

After a while of searching, Usagi was able to find Rose. She was curled up, crying into her knees under a tree in the school yard. Several animals were around her and on her. There were small birds landing on her head and knees chirping and small squirrels climbing down the trees and offering her some of their nuts.

"Rosie?" Usagi said walking up to her sister. "Are you okay?"

Rose wiped her eyes with her palm and sniffled a little. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Usagi sat next to Rose under the tree. "You didn't seem okay back there. Don't worry about Umino. If he tries to do that again, I'll kick his butt."

Rose giggled a little and sniffled again. "Thanks. It wasn't really Umino that upset me, though."

"Then what did?" Usagi asked.

Rose was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Remember last year when we took our family trip to the beach?" Usagi nodded. "Do you also remember what happened when I went into one of the changing tents?" Usagi gasped.

"Rosie, don't talk like that," Usagi said embracing her sister. "I promised you I'd never let anything like that happen to you ever again.

"I know," Rose said with a few small tears falling down her face. "It's just, the way Umino acted, it reminded me too much of-" Rose couldn't even finish her sentence.

"It's alright, Rosie," Usagi said rubbing circles on her sister's back. "It's alright."

"There you are," Luna said walking up to the twins. "I've been looking all over for you two."

"Hey, Luna," Rose said letting go of her sister and rubbing away the last of her tears. "Why were you looking for us?"

"It's about that group of boys," Luna said jumping onto Rose's lap. "I can sense an evil presence around them. I believe the negaverse has something to do with it."

"I wonder it has anything to do with the House of Fortune," Usagi said putting her index finger to her chin in thought.

"The House of Fortune?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Naru told me that Umino and all those other boys went there," Usagi said.

"That could be where the enemy is hiding," Luna said. "Good thinking, Usagi."

"Aww, thank-you," Usagi said. "I'm blushing."

"Don't get a big head over it," Luna said with a frustrated sigh jumping off of Rose's lap and heading for the House of Fortune. Rose and Usagi followed her until they made it to an alley right by the establishment.

"Alright," Luna said. "Now, the two of you, transform."

"Do I have to?" Usagi said nervously.

"Yes, you have to," Luna said feeling aggravated.

"Okay," Usagi said still sounding nervous.

"Don't worry," Rose said placing her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I'll be right there with you."

"Right," Usagi said. "Moon pri-What do I say again?"

Luna groaned. "Just say moon prism power, make up!"

"Okay," Usagi said. "Moon prism power, make up!" She was engulfed in flashes of light that surrounded her like ribbons.

"Stardust power, make up!" Rose said causing herself to be engulfed in light as well. Once the light died down they were Sailor Moon and Sailor Star once again.

They went into the building and saw the fortune-teller talking to the boys about her plans. They knew it was their time to strike. "You know what's worse than being rude and damaging things that aren't yours?" Usagi said gaining their attention.

"People who think nothing of other people's feelings," Rose finished.

"Who's there?!" the fortune teller demanded. Sailor Moon and Sailor Star opened the doors with a kick.

"We are the pretty guardians," Sailor Moon started.

"Who fight for love and for justice," Sailor Star continued.

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Star!"

"And now in the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" they finished together.

The fortune teller laughed. "Annoying little girls." Suddenly her skin turned green and her eyes turned yellow. "Get them!" she said pointing at Sailor Moon and Sailor Star. The boys suddenly turned green with glowing eyes as well, and ran towards Sailor Moon and Sailor Star.

The girls scattered and ran around, trying to avoid the possessed boys. The monster then got out a deck of cards and started throwing them at the girls. They winced when they saw the damage the cards did to the walls. Sailor Moon let out a screech as one flew past her face.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "That almost hit my face!"

"I think that's because she was trying to hit it," Sailor Star nervously said as she was backed into a corner with Sailor Moon.

"Oh, right," Sailor Moon said nervously. They both started to shake as the boys came closer.

"Stay back," Sailor Moon said holding up her fists. "I'm warning you." The boys just came closer.

"Time to finish this," the monster said with a chuckle. She was cut off as something hit her. Sailor Moon and Sailor Star looked around confused as the boys had suddenly all froze.

"Who did that?" the monster angrily demanded.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Star looked over to the doorway to see a familiar man wearing black leaning against the doorway.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon happily said.

"No matter how bad things look, you must never give up," he said.

"Okay," Sailor Moon said with a big smile.

"Farewell for now," Tuxedo Mask said turning to leave. "Until we meet again."

"Oh, thank you so much, Tuxedo Mask!"

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Sailor Star exclaimed pushing Sailor Moon out of the way before the monster could hit her with its attack.

"Come on Sailor Moon, stop fooling around," Luna said running up next to the guardians.

"Right," Usagi said removing her tiara. "Moon tiara action!" And with that, Sailor Moon threw her weapon at the monster, making it cry out in pain until it turned into moondust.

"Alright!" Sailor Moon happily exclaimed. "We did it!"

"Great job, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Star happily said hugging her.

The boys all groaned as they were snapped out of their trances. "What happened?" they all asked each other.

"Farewell!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Star happily said before running out the door.

The next morning, while Usagi and Rose were walking to school, they came across a depressed Umino.

"Good morning, Umino!" Usagi happily exclaimed.

"Usagi! Rose!" Umino exclaimed in shock. He suddenly got down on his knees in front of Rose. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Aw, it's alright," Rose said patting his head. "It's nice to have you back."

"Really?" Umino said getting up. Rose just simply nodded with a smile. "Hey, would you walk to class with me?"

"I suppose-" Before Rose could finish giving a proper response, Umino had already grabbed her hand and was headed for the school.

"Hey, wait for me!" Usagi exclaimed before tripping over her feet once again.

"Oh, Usagi are you okay?" Rose asked in great worry turning around.

"Perfect," Usagi mumbled with her face still on the ground.


End file.
